Here Comes The Rain
Announcement On April 28th, 2018 Callie Hunter tweeted a series of 10 rain cloud emojis before taking a ten day break from social media along with blacking out her account. On May 8th, 2018 at 5 pm EST Callie Hunter announced her new single "Here Comes The Rain" would be released in ten days on May 18th. It is is the lead single from Sweetest Dreams. Composition The song was written by Hunter with songwriter Pia Geijer and it was produced by Swedish pop duo Livstid, Elliot Lagerfelt and Jonathan Angstrom, with longtime collaborator Ilya Reynolds. The song is written in the key of Ab Major with a tempo of 130 beats per minute. The song features various soft synths and a 90s inspired house beat. Critical Reception Upon announcing the new single many publications stated that Hunter's new song "is one of the most highly anticipated pop events this year so far" also saying "she is currently at the top of her game...if Hunter comes out with a hit, she'll have a great year." Response to the song was overwhelmingly positive, many fans expressed satisfaction with the song and praised it's catchy melody. Sims Billboard said "Comes The Rain is one of Hunter's best. She sings with conviction but maintains a vulnerability we've never seen." AllMusc published an article talking about the song objectively, saying that it was well written and the production was the cleanest, crispest in Callie Hunter's discography. It also was "by far her best single to date, even more catchy than 'Ridiculous' from years back." Awards "Here Comes The Rain" was nominated for Best Pop Radio Hit, Biggest Streaming Song, and Biggest Hot 100 Hit for the 2018 Sims Billboard Music Awards. It won Best Pop Radio Hit. Promotion To promote the single Hunter was announced as the musical guest for SBC's nightly talk show Tonight! Live ''on May 19th, 2018 for their Wednesday night, May 23rd show date at 10/9c. Hunter will perform the new song as well as talk to the show's host Ben Burell about her upcoming album and her performance on Celebrity House Season Five. Her first ever TV performance of "Here Comes The Rain" was praised by fans and critics, calling it vocally strong and compelling. On June 16, 2018, Callie Hunter headlined the Starlight Shores Summer Music Fest, where she performed "Here Comes The Rain" among other past hits. Hunter will perform on ''GOOD MORNING TODAY! ''as part of their summer concert series on Friday, June 22nd, 2018. Commercial Performance When released later in the day on Friday May 18th, the song was able to climb retailer charts quickly as most new songs had been given attention earlier in the day and the night before. It reached the top of the MUZE store chart in an hour and remained there for five days. Early chart predictions forecasted that "Here Comes The Rain" would debut in the top ten of the Hot 100 with an estimated 100,000 units. On Monday May 28th, 2018, "Here Comes The Rain" was announced to have debuted at #1 on the Hot 100. It is Hunter's first song to debut at number one, it is Hunter's fourth top ten debut following "Baby I" (#9, 2013), "Call For You" (#9, 2015), and "Ridiculous" (#5, 2016) as well as being Hunter's first #1 song since "Focus On Me". "Here Comes The Rain" is the first #1 song for the Summer music season as well. The song debuted with 54 million streams and 134,000 in pure sales, having the second biggest opening figure of the year (360,000 equivalent units) since Jack Juno opened at #1 with 363,000 equivalent units in January 2018 with "Trust It". "Here Comes The Rain" is the first song by a female artist to hit #1 on the Hot 100 in 2018 and the first since August 2017. It also debuted at #1 on the Digital Songs chart with the highest figure of the year (134,000) and also topped the Streaming 25 chart. The song spent a second week at #1 on the Hot 100 with streams of over 20 million. Despite the significant decrease it remained the top streamed song that week and gained at Pop Radio. The song only spent two weeks at number one before falling 1-5. Completing it's first full month in the Top 10 of the Hot 100, "Rain" fell again 5-8, though made major gains at Pop radio. Thanks to her performance on ''GMT, "Here Comes The Rain" rose 8-4 on the Hot 100 and reached a new peak of #9 on Pop Radio. The song also broke into Japan's main music market at #78 on the Japanese Hot 100 as well as in various other international markets. The week of July 2nd, the song hit the top 5 on Pop Airplay at #5 and entered the Top 40 on the Japan Hot 100, the Top 10 of the UK Singles chart, and the top 3 of the Australian Singles chart. On July 9th, 2018, "Here Comes The Rain" fell 4-5 on the Hot 100. It also reached a new peak on the Japan Hot 100, rising 37-32. Two months after it's release, "Here Comes The Rain" remained in the Top 10, staying at #5 from the previous week. It also rose to #4 on Pop Airplay and to the Top 20 on the Japan Hot 100 and returned to it's #17 peak on the UK Singles chart. By July 23rd, "Here Comes The Rain" rose 5-3 and topped the Pop Airplay chart. On July 30th, the song remained #3 on the Hot 100 and #1 at pop radio, completing it's 10th consecutive week in the Top 10. It also rose 19-16 on the Japan Hot 100 and returned to it's #17 peak on the UK Singles Chart. On August 6th, 2018 "Here Comes The Rain" fell 3-9 and slipped on Pop Airplay 1-2. It also became eligible for a double platinum certification. On August 13th, the song fell again from #9 to #10, however it rose again on the Japan Hot 100 from 19-16, causing Hunter to plan a promotional trip for September. With the release of it's parent album "Here Comes The Rain" sat at #10 on the Hot 100, completing 15 consecutive weeks in the top 10. The week of October 8th, the song completed it's 20th week on the Hot 100 at #27. "Here Comes The Rain" completed a total of 25 weeks on the Hot 100 after falling to it's lowest placement of #49 the week of November 19th, 2018. It is Hunter's longest charting song on the Hot 100.